User talk:Wachopelao
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wachopelao page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiquito de la calza (Talk) 07:49, October 10, 2010 Hola Vaya, Por Fin Alguien Que Me entiende .-- usuario: Chiquito de la Calza | Chiquito 15:29, 11 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Claro Que hablo español, español de soja, ... Bien Por los mineros, ya estan un punto de Salir .-- usuario: Chiquito de la Calza | Chiquito 18:38, 11 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Me manejo relugar. Para salir tirando no para editar grandes artículos. De hecho, tengo mi wiki en español en la qué sólo estoy yo pero no tengo nada de las aventuras de Joe porque cómo te dije, edito yo solo y traducir tanto me lleba mucho tiempo.--Chiquito 19:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, cuando porngas un mensajes dale al boton de firma que me cuesta mucho buscarte.--Chiquito 19:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) LLebo un par de meses aquí nada más aunque soy el segundo editor de la lista. Además llebo más de 1000 fotos subidas. Encima me hicieron administrador,...--Chiquito 20:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 21:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Traducción ¿Y dónde está esa traducción? Veo qué has estado hablando con Tom. Es un buen muchacho. A mí me ha ayudado en esta wiki.--Chiquito 02:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Justo en ese momento estaba mirando la entrevista. Gracias.--Chiquito 02:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vagabundo Pues habrá qué ponerlo. Habrá qué probar si muere o no también porque este no muere,...--Chiquito 06:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por mantenerme informado chavalote. Estoy intentando adaptar la mi wiki al nuevo skin, a ver qué me dices cómo vá quedando.--Chiquito 07:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Mineros Anoche cuando dió el último parte el telediario, estaban sacando al número 21 y luego me acosté. Bueno, por fin acaba la tensa espera ufffff.--Chiquito 05:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy´s Vendetta Ey Wacho. ¿Cómo vá la cosa? A ver si puedes echarme una mano en las misiones de Jimmy's Vendetta qué tengo la wiki muy retrasada ya qué edito yo sólo,... De hecho tengo muchas cosas aún en inglés,... Saludos.--Chiquito 05:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy's Vendetta Judge Hillwood is only seen at side view, just add as many images as you can we don't have so many on Jimmy's Vendetta, thanks for all the photo's and edits though. The Tom 09:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. The Tom 09:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Video Wacho compañero, ya puse el video esta mañana debajo,...--Chiquito 16:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes compañero. Prefero decrtelo yo par que no te lo dga otro con ms "malaje",...Lo pngo mal scrito por si lehe algiencon trductor,...--Chiquito 16:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) página del usuario Spanush apesadumbrado no es mi primera lengua que tengo con referencia a arreglé su página así que parece más limpia para usted --Owen1983 11:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Family I'm going to put everyone on the lederboard in the family as Soldati if they arn't already on. Just copy and paste the I'm currently online thing from mine, you have to change it manually though. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 07:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for Joe's Adevntures, its going to be a proper story based DLC unlike Jimmy's Vendetta which was just killing people for points. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i can't help you. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Autorización su AUTORIZACIÓN sobre usted don' inglés; t olvida firmar su nombre --Owen1983 12:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah there fine. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 07:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Categorías Por favor don' categorías adicionales del anuncio de t para las páginas del vehículo porque estoy en curso de reconstrucción de las páginas del vihicle para cada juego Agradecido --Owen1983 18:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) First of all, your english sucks ass, so don't edit at all. Second, You just created a pointless page because tony is Antonio Balsamo you dumbass.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Shut the fuck up. if english isn't your native language, than why are you on a primarily American and UK site?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wacho no le entres al trapo al papafrita este porque al final mando a tomar por saco esta wiki porque el tio es un malaje.--User:Chiquito de la calza 04:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) What? What the fuck did you just say? you know what, I don't even want to know. Your pathetic english is hurting my eyes.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wacho no le entres al trapo a este tio te digo. A ver cómo reacciona el macho de la manada cuando entre y cómo conozco cómo lo vá a hacer, mandaré a tomar por culo esto sin decir ni adios y punto.--User:Chiquito de la calza 04:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you said you can shove up your ass.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ayer me reguistré en Taringa pero no sé ni responder a un mensaje jejejejeje--User:Chiquito de la calza 05:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) sube la imagen a la wikia y pega esto: subst: Usuario: Wachopelao donde antes. Si no funcioa haz lo mismmo, crea las páginas aqui. En inglés claro. En vez de Usuario hay que poner User.--User:Chiquito de la calza 07:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya se vé wacho. Genial.--User:Chiquito de la calza 07:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks good mate. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I got Mafia II for PC so i could use mods, when i click play it begins loading and then just stops and says the Mafia II application is broken. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've reinstalled it but is it noraml for it to take a long time for it to install, it says installing launcher.exe (step 1 of 4) and has done for a while. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Still doesn't work. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, you can barely see the writing. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 11:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) They look good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 13:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year :D [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 03:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hi Wachopelao, I like the picture you have of Jimmy, and I wanted to know how you made your signature like that--Quiet Man 22:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, the picture that says, "OMG Jimmy is kratos"--Quiet Man 12:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC)